Power of Two
by KFaye16
Summary: "One day the world will know my story, but for now I do this for no one other then my family, you have waged war on the Faye, and I will bring you the battle" Alexandria
1. The world then and prologue

The Word Then…

Long long ago, like every good story it took place in another time, in another land that can not be found in our present place. The land we seek was said to have rose from the bottom of the ocean by the hand of the Creator, this land was barren and life less in the beginning. Dying corral was pushed off by the heavy winds, nothing could grow in these harsh conditions, so the Creator scoped out trenches and filled them with deep blue waters, moved the land to create mountains and hills. One known as the dragon perch because it is a flat top mountain that looks like the Creator pulled up with his fist, it is where dragons were first born into the world.

Where the Creator sat at night after shaping the world were untapped riches, gold, silver, ruby's, diamonds, iron and emeralds, this is also how dwarves were born into the world. Where he stepped great vast forest sprang up, which in turn created the elven raise, where he lay down were the flattest most fertile lands, bringing the men and the humble giants. When he stomped and rumbled the land rose up in long thin rock formations that touched the clouds, this created the great griffins. Then he walked out to the sea a stone walk way was created so that when he returns, he is welcomed.

In the century's after the men pushed the dragons and griffins into the misty shroud of the gagged rock Yianzi mountains in the northeast. Siring spirals that touched the clouds, mist and cloud covered the area made it almost impossible to navigate, which was why after being chased there, they flourished. The Great dragons birth stone called the dragons Perth was taken by men and Kings city was build there as a sign of good luck and victory. The Great dragons were never seen again and the land was dominated by the raise of men. Years past and the land finally shifted to the world know as Kantar, the northern Vergessen Mountains, the Drakensberg country in the northeast with the Yianzi mountains where dragons are said to lie in wait. The eastern dark Toverij forest that the elven resin in secrecy, it is said that any traveler who does not answer with a clear heart will forever be trapped in its dark depths. Then there are the rocky walk way shores of Rotsblok, where the elementals and giants roam freely with the men and wizards there. The land lived in eternal peace, for generations to come, sadly all was to end.

Prodlog

The night was cold in the frosty hills of The Vergessen Valley, the old mountain range stood tall and silent in the darkness of the unwelcoming night, no light burned through this old mountain range, not even the stars dare case the light here in fear of the darkness swallowing them. Some say that beyond the hills is the legendary city of Leola. But others say an impenetrable darkness lay beyond these mountains, waiting to take the land into its death grip, waiting to feast on the fear and despair of the mortal dwellers.

But what all mortals do not understand is the war, the greatest this land had ever seen, and the greatest that it has forgotten. The Great War, but in order to understand this tale, we mortal dwellers must learn of the city and the people who lived before. Far on the other side of the mountains, far from the light and shrouded in the dark.

Leola was a city of greatness far to the north, past the material rich Vergessen Mountains now called the Vergessen Valley by the mortal dwellers, the city was named the 'city of marble and gold'. Polished marble walls circled the city. Gardens of magnificent sizes were scoured all over the pristine white kingdom, trees with gold leaves an pink fruit, large trees with pink and purple flowers that formed to make tunnels into magnificent gardens and ponds adding to the amazing wonder of it all.

The city was devised into five parts, and built upwards like the tears on a wedding cake. The three lowest levels were built up evenly with the white walls and conjured into three large circles that the took the shape of a large flower petal, in the empty center the fourth layer rose up. Balanced on the edges of the other levels it was one large ring of beige homes with orange tile roofs. Here trees with deep green leaves swayed in the light wind, flowers of red, green, purple and yellow, brought colour and life to the white city. The last layer was towards the back of the fourth layer facing west towards the setting sun, water tumbled over the side of the last tear from a magical pool, and flowed through canals on the other layers.

Leola shore line was called The Cliffs of Moher, winding marble steps led to the water and glistening harbors of wood and steel. The long docks were filled with some of the best ships in the land, a whole small village was dug into the stone face for the ship crews, harbor master and the deck hands. Here, men and dwarfs lived in peace and prospered greatly in the shadow of the mountains. The white city deifying the darkness of the mountains terror.

The elven danced and sang songs of this city and it's welcoming Lord. Such beautiful songs. Song of the crystal waters, of the blue sky, the gold and the Dragons who had made peace with this Lord.

Lord Roy, the Dragon Rider.

It had not been an easy task to befriend the dragons of the eastern Drakensberg country, but after a long and harsh year the Queen of the dragons saw potential in siding with the mortal dwellers. This decision split the dragons into to groups. The Riders, those that would allow the mortal dwellers to climb atop their backs, and The Hunters, those that would eat any mortal dweller that dare to come crossed them. The leading dragon of The Hunters was a fire breather from the southern mountains, coal black scales and red ruby eyes. This dragons name was lost to time, but the story's of the beast still rang clear through the land.

But even so for century's, this was the way of life. The mortal dwellers, men, dwarfs, elves lived together as one with the Dragons. But this city of marble and gold was destine to fall, and the shadow of the mountain waited till the day would come when he could crush this mortal city, and then the whole kingdom.

It started when the winds turned on the Lord, his health was dying and his eldest son took his place. But his son had a dark heart, filled with greed and hate, after his fathers passing he made a deal with the dark dragon, one that would hail fire from the blue sky, and rain down ashes and leave a path of destruction in its wake.

It was a quite blue day, the son of lord Roy sat on his throne, he claimed himself King in a mater of days and let in the dark hearted dragons and wiped out the dragon riders in a mater of weeks. The black dragon, leader of The Hunters had power that rivaled his Queen, and with the death of her rider, she was weak. With most of the Dragon Riders wiped out, the black dragon poisoned the minds of the last dragons that followed their fallen Queen. With this power, and an army of dragons, orcs, trolls and shades, he waged war on the surface dwellers, the men, dwarfs and the elves themselves. With the dark heart of Lord Roy's son on his back, he was nearly unstoppable. The sky rained death, the ground was black with soot and ash, the forests burned like torches, creaking and groaning in the soft wind. And the mountains dark shadow covers the kingdom.

The wizards and element mages, elven and dwarfish, men and even the quiet and humble giants, gathered to fight the dark dragon. They were no match for his strength, not till a new Queen would be born, and unless the dragon egg could be found this dragon would continue to rain down terror.

The quest for the egg commenced, but the egg could not be found. All hope was lost. There was no light left in the world, the shadow of darkness had succeeded and mortal dwellers were thrown into turmoil and darkness set in.

Until a wizard came from a far away land, after a great battle the wizard won and imprisoned the beast in the land, to keep the seal on the dragon elemental shrines were created in the four corners of Kantar, fire, earth, water, air.

Shortly after the wizard vanished, some say he will come when he is needed and some say he will wait till we can fulfill the deed. Until then the dragon is held in eternal slumber but it is in this time, this time now that we walk in and live in that the dragon will awake. This time and this place is where our story shall commence, and let the wings of change usher us into a new and better off future.

And let the egg be found before it to late.

Begin the search.


	2. Chapter 1: The Island

We set out story in the middle of the sea, an island with flat lands of grains, corn, and animals. Wide stone sea walls protected the fields from floods, swells and sea water poisoning. The island had a large woodland city surrounding the port, the stone streets turned to gravel roads to the heart of the city and to the outer parts where the road went from gravel to dirt. Along the gravel roads were close wooden homes with straw roofing and stone chimney and deep stone freshwater wells.  
In the heart of the city was the town hall, tall dark oak timbers rose into the sky, sitting upon stone foundation and a dark damp seller. The inter hall was wood and stone, and even a few windows for light. Inside the great solid ash door were stone pillars that created corridors, on the back wall was a large portrait of the King, along with sea charts and maps. The hall consisted of four large bedrooms with fires to stoke water to warm a bath or bed, and two meeting rooms with long pine tables and chairs with red velvet cushioning. The town hall was next to the Triton inn and the Sweet Mill tavern, crossed from the tavern was the Greg's butchery. A mean looking man that had no problem butchering those that annoyed him, and the Horn's forge, strongest man on the island, it's said that he can make anything and bend steel with his own hands. Far behind the forge was the steel mill that lead off to the mines and the wood mill, the rest of the town was other small shops and houses clustered together. Wells and fountains were scattered about in the city, and large red flowered trees were in every patch of greenery.

Around the outer city cleared areas for farming and larger homes, these homes were more wood then stone and water was harder to come by unless there was a stream or brook near by. Only a few chose to live far from the city, the only ones that did were the farmers, the miners or just those that had made a bad impression on Greg the butcher.

The port, though has the hardest access to drinking water, being so near the ocean water yet it manages on wagons filled with barrels upon barrels of water, wine and rum, the homes here were for the sailors and there family's, the deck hands, and various crews. The homes were small stone buildings with heavy wooden roofs and short stone chimney's.

It is here, in this port that the story of one girl, will change forever. The girl, no more the fifteen, balanced on a sea wall in the port. Her light brown hair flapped madly in the breeze, deep blue eyes settled on her sun kissed skin, her face was oval shaped with big red lips and smile lines around her small nose. She wore soft red cotton dress, it was pinned at the waste with a white belt of cloth, she wore leather sandals with straps around her ankles and a bright smile.

Her name was Alexandria Faye.

She jumped out of the travelers way and stood on the sea wall over looking the water. Here she made the water trickle up the side of the wall and pool in her palm before she would cast it out into the bay in little ice crystals and then back to water droplets. She was joined by her friends on the pier, they all joined in magical fun as they controlled the water and cast spells on the fish and listened to the whisper of the wind.

The sun was good and the breeze was better, they watched passing ships and the far off hump back of whales and water dragons. Her friends were Anna Sassanid, a blond girl with dark skin and foreign eyes, Kenner Sailum, a boy with wild green eyes, a crazy smile and short black curly hair, and then their was Gloria Arion.

"Say Alexandria," Gloria spoke up, "you find yourself an adventure yet?"

She only asked because the young wizard had taken a trip to the beautiful Kings city, she said that the city was indescribable. Towering walls and lush gardens, water fountains that trickled crystal blue water, the air was heavy with the heat from the forges in some parts but in others it was heavy with the over powering sent of fresh blooming flowers.

Alexandria shook her head, "no, not yet."

Gloria snickered as she changed a frog to a bunny then back to a frog.

Sweeping back her lush thick tangled red hair, her green eyes were tinted with a hint of yellow and her skin had a slight red tinge.

"Well when you do," she winked "I'm in for the ride, kay."

She smile and Alexandria was taken aback, Gloria was half wizard half seer. Sure she was never very accurate but a seer's words were always to be held with a caution, the red haired girl sounded like something was gonna within the next week of Alexandria's young life.

Alexandria rolled her eyes, having heard Gloria's predictions before she didn't take much heed towards them. Yet still she asked.

"What did you see, Gloria?"

"Gloria blinked solemnly, "darkness, and a city of white…" she paused, "and an egg…"

Alexandria nodded, "okay, maybe you have heard that old story way to many times." She patted her friends back and looked at her face, Gloria was deep in thought, or perhaps she was seeing the future. In fact she was, and what she saw was darkness and the city of pure white stone.

After the sun set Alexandria and her friends walked into the city's heart to listen to the men play their flutes, fiddles and trumpets. The plaza was filed with life, men sat outside the tavern with their ale and rum, the forges fires were dying and the butchery was closed up with the smell of salted meat in the air. Children danced around in circles, bumping into one another and tumbling to the floor with startled shrieks and loud laughter. Dinners were filling up and ladies were rushing about serving diners and drinks, lanterns were lit with wizard fire and the people danced around with happiness and a drowning glee.

Alexandria and her friends joined in the fun, but Gloria sat in a corner alone troubled by what she had seen. The darkness and the white city but in that city was a boy with red raspberry hair and icy electric blue eyes, normally the people she sees in her visions don't speak. But this one did, he said one simple sentence, "I'm coming for her." Then darkness, always darkness.

Drifting.  
Sinking.  
Always dark, no mater what there is always darkness.


End file.
